Heat exchangers may be employed in the gas turbine engine sector (e.g., the aerospace sector) for the purpose of transferring heat between a core air stream and a bypass stream. Historically, air to air type heat exchangers are employed for this purpose. These types of heat exchangers however can require complex ducting, which adds system weight, costs, and can reduce their effectiveness. Accordingly, there is room for further improvements in this area.